Let's Have a Romantic Adventure
by FnafLucarionStar12Xx
Summary: Romeo is Going on adventure with his 3 choosen people he choosed. The People Are Lucy, Gajeel, And My O.C. Olive The Magic Master. (The Pokemon Part is Chapter 2, btw) As he gets to PokeLand Square, He will Embark on a journey or Trip for a few months. He After then discovers he's in Love. Stay tuned to find out who He Loves. :]
1. Chapter 1: Going Far away From Town

(Im romeo because he's awesome to me, :D, btw, it doesnt say i said...)  
a fairytail and Pokemon anime story: Chapter 1, Going Far away from town

It was a dark misty night when romeo conbolt head to the so called bar where everyone hangs out at.  
As the wind chilled his face on the bench he was sitting on. Romeo sighed.

"I wanna go outta town..." Said the 16 Year old purple haired boy said as he got up and went in the bar.  
He still sighed to the fact of not telling his friends and he thought they wanted to come and he didnt want that.

He then Yawned out of sight, wasnt tired or anything, he just needed to yawn. He spoke after he decided too. He got on one of the bar's big tables and got everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone listen up. I decided on something to tell Y'all for sometime now and i thought to myself...i wanted to get outta town for awhile from here. At first i didnt want to tell but i figured you want to go, some of you." Romeo said where everyone could hear aand oh did they hear that. :D

Natsu wanted Romeo to stay. "Romeo, Why planing to not stay here?" Natsu asked, curiously. "Because, All we do is get drunk almost everyday from now on and its time for me to live my life with others to find also, natsu- nii." Romeo said as he smiled. Natsu sighed. "Only booked for you huh?"  
Natsu asked.

"Mmhm." Romeo shook his head. Natsu then walked out the doors for no reason and ran off. "Wow, Crybaby." Romeo taunted.  
"Anyway, Wanted to pass the news. Im leaving tonight by the way." Romeo said as they were shocked to hear that.  
"Yep, Shocked surprises." Romeo smiled. "Whose gonna fill your spot in for you when your gone?" Lucy asked.

"Ah. Uh, Don't worry about my spot, lucy-san. Just a few months isnt gonna hurt my spot. Don't really do much anyway." Romeo said as he shrugged. "Yeah you do. You obviously help us fight you dumbass." Gray said, in his somewhat deep tone.

"Cool it, ice maker. it's just a few months." Romeo told him. That didnt please gray at all. "Hmph, suit yourself." Gray said as he left the bar, madlike. "Wow, Boil templer." Romeo taunted. He did then got of the table and said his goodbyes to everyone. He then said about 3 more people could come.

"Let me decide, please." Romeo said as he thought. He thought lucy would be great, :D. She could help with whatever he wanted actually.  
He also thought he needed a bodyguard(Would've been natsu if natsu leave, XD.) and he thought Gejeel was good to do that. Then, There's this shady character in the back that hadnt been able to feel nothing for sometime now. (My O.C., Her name is Olive the Magic Master, She Controls all magic. She is pretty too. She's got lucy's boobs, XD.)

"Okay, i've Decided. Lucy, Gejeel, and That shady character in the back." Romeo said as lucy was happy to follow romeo around.  
Gejeel "Could" careless but he wanted SOME fun around him, so he was happy as well. Olive on the other hand was surprised to be called out by anyone in awhile. She stepped outside though to give it some thought. Lucy then happy walked to her house down the street as Gejeel went to his as well.

Romeo then got out of the bar and went to his house and sighed to his pet. "Wanna come?" Roemo asked as he smiled. "Yes, please, please,  
please." Happy said as he jumped up from excitement. (Okay, i know this is weird but Happy's Romeo pet in this story because i gave it some thought and said ''What a wonderful Pair'' and then choosed it, :D.) "Aight, help me pack and i might consider it." Romeo said, happily.

Happy hugged him on his leg then helped him grab his stuff. "Gonna need my laptop as well." Romeo said with a smile. Happy fitted that in and snugged it. Romeo was surprised he got his first bag down. "Okay, That was all suppiles right?" Romeo asked, noting himself. "Yep." Happy smiled.

"Okay, clothes next." Romeo said as he heard a knock at the door. "Lemme get that while you put my boxers, shorts and shirts in my suitcase and i might get you a treat while we get there." Romeo said, promising him. Romeo will do whatever for Anybody if they do it for him as well.  
Romeo Answered the door and it was Lucy. She was ready already with her Pretty pink suitcase bag.

"Already finished packing?" Romeo asked, shocked. "Yep, Niko helped me." Lucy smiled as niko jumped up. "You bringing your pet?" Romeo asked. "Hell to the yes, I would actually miss him if i left sight of him. Would you want that to happen?" Lucy asked. "Hell no." Romeo said, funnily making the both of them laugh hard.

After sometime of laughing, happy was already done and got the second bag down. The third was the last bag. He needed his supply of stash he kept from everyone. It's prized most of all. Not...Well maybe in fairytail but in pokemon as well. His stash of 1trillion poke dollars he found one day, way back Ronder. He had 300 master balls, 145 Pokeballs, 130 Great balls, and 125 Ultra balls. Also some other items which are com-  
plicated to say.

"Okay, Romeo. You can stop laughing now. I'm done with that bag." Happy said, abnoxiously. "Aight, happy. We all get our funny moods and now thats not one." Romeo chuckled as he closed the door, letting lucy and niko in. He after then grabbed his other bag already packed(He packed it hisself before time) and said he was ready. "Let's go get the bodyguard." Romeo Laughed as he grabbed his other backpack with the suppiles happy put in there or was told to put in there.

Lucy giggled and left the door opened for Happy to lock and close. It was a short walk over to Gajeel's house. Romeo knocked on the door and Gajeel answered it. "Yeah? oh, wait. im not ready yet, need one more bag. I'm slow by the way." Gajeel said as he closed the door.  
"Talk about rude. He closes the door right after he doesnt even get ready." Romeo mumbled for them to hear.

"Yeah, we know him obviously." Lucy said, getting annoyed of waiting. Gajeel hurried his process up and came out his door while locking it and then followed Romeo. "Arent you gonna bring your pet?" Romeo asked. Gajeel sighed from his pet that died awhile back.

"I should've told you this but he died. Didn't want you to know. I know you always get blowjobs from him anyway because he tells me if he's with anybody having sex or just blowjobs to the limit of your climax's reach." Gajeel said. Romeo Blushed Hard red, despite the fact the whole party looked at him.

"Look, his mouth felt so good on my dick...Never Mind! Let's Go get The Shady character." Romeo said as he walked ahead and they giggled at his comment he made about himself. They followed after. For sometime, the shady character lived in the bar and grabbed her stuff and said she was ready, but honestly she didnt liek talking to anyone but she opened up her senses to right now because it was a trip or most likely an adventure.

"Okay, follow me. To the Airport Agency." Romeo said as he smiled. They did follow. (Pretend there's one, :D. Thanks. :D XD)  
They waited in line for quite sometime until he paid the trip for everyone's tickets and passports. They have these machines that scan your stuff for drugs and shit. Of course, no one here has them. :D. After that lone while they were finally on the Airplane off to PokeLand Square.

"Well, Leaving So soon is the best way to GET away. Right guys?" Romeo asked as he put his suitcase and backpacks up above his place and sat down. They put their stuff by his of course and sat down by him. "Yep. Was a good get-away. From natsu-ass and gray-Assbuster." Lucy laughed.  
"Yeah, Hate them 2." Gajeel said he got annoyed of thier names.

"Pfft. Yeah. He, well they are pretty annoying or like babies when it comes to leaving the bar after an important meeting." Olive said as her pet, Fluffy The Fairy Dog hopped on her legs. "Yep. Great get away." Romeo said as he smiled while the airplane took flight off at once.

_End of Chapter 1_

So How'd you like the first chapter of this story? Pretty Good to me well since i made it XD.

Leave a comment or Review if i should make more. If you Pm me, It's RomeoConboltLoverXx.

Okay, gotta get chapter 2 in here, Lates Bae's. :D XD


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival of the New town

Hey it's Me, RomeoConboltLoverXx. Wanted to let you Know Levi Wasnt there at the bar but after they left she found a note on the bar counter saying Romeo, Lucy, Olive, and Gajeel was going on a Trip. She was Heart-Broken for Romeo. She wanted him. Like, Really. She LOVED him.  
Anyway she figures up a plan to get over to where he's going. 2/10's into Chapter 2 is when they meet because this Chapter is gonna be long i think. Anyway, Let Start. :D Also, Btw Erica Backhander is one of my Other O.c.'s but From Pokemon. She is different in every story. :D Another Message, She as in Levi, Brings Natsu, Erza, and Gray to accompany them. She wants to Party with Romeo. Plus my laptop was being a big bitch tonight doing this... -_- ( XD )

_Chapter 2: The New Arrival of a New City_

As It was 5:40 am. Romeo Noticed Daylight out his window and woke up. Gajeel was playing his phone obviously because he stays up late at night and then sleeps in the day. Gajeel noticed him waking up and spoke. "Go back to sleep, It's 5:40 am. No need to get up right now."  
He said as he continued playing his phone.

Romeo Grunted a 'Hmm' and went back to sleep. As it Was now 9:50 am. Romeo woke up completely and felt refreshed. "ahhhh, Nothing better than a good night sleep." Romeo said happily as Happy Jumped in his lap. "Yep, i slept well, Master." Happy said while smiling. "That's Good,  
Happy. I'm Glad." Romeo said as he smiled back.

Lucy Yawned as well. "Niko, Time for your meds." Lucy said as Niko happily took them himself. He knew what to take in the morning and night as well. Lucy Taught him. "Good boy." Lucy said as she petted him. "Haha." Niko giggled. "Since when did he need meds?" Romeo asked, Curiously. "Since we faught our battle at the battle arena a long time ago. Don't Remember?" Lucy asked, giggling. "No, i forgot so much stuff its pitiful." Romeo said as he blushed. "Well, Get it memorized, haha." Lucy giggled out. "No wonder your such a girl." Romeo Laughed. Gajeel 'Pfft'-ed at them and continued playing his phone. Olive was still not talk-i-tive as ever. She just sat there like she didnt hear nothing.

"Meenie." She said Sillyily as they laughed softly. For a good 5 minutes, they stopped and waited for the plane to land. As it land to the airport of PokeLand Square, they single-filed everyone of the airplane. Lucky for them they were the middle persons. Didn;t take long at all.  
They Showed them their Passports and they got their stuff and left the airplane. As they entered the Airport, They were Hungry.

"Anybody want Breakfast here before we go?" Romeo asked, starved. "Yes please." Lucy Pleaded. "Yeah." Happy and Niko said together.  
"I'm good, ill get mine." Gajeel said as he Pfft-ed again under his breath. "Aw, Common man, don't be like that. They Take this money called Poke here anyway. So i doubt you'll have that kind of money." Romeo stated to him(Gajeel). Gajeel 'Hmph'ed again, like he always does.

"Stop being so fucking stubburn. It's God damn abnoxious." Romeo said, getting annoyed at Gajeel. "Heh, Make me, big badass son of a bitch,  
jerking of my pet ass sucking dick. Oh, Can't Get me now can you?" Gajeel taunted with a smirk. Romeo Kicked him full force in his face, which did hurt alot. Gajeel Groined in pain. "Then don't mess with me, Faggot." Romeo said, bravely.

"As if. Your So Gay." Gajeel joked in his 'Non' Joking way.( O_O...wow...Meenie, XD. )  
"Naw, I love Girls, They sexier." Romeo Giggled as lucy, happy, Olive Laughed. Olive Did find that funny and cute as well as lucy too.  
"Romeo, Killing em OR Him. HA, ahahahahahaha..." Happy Laughed. Romeo Laughed after. They stopped though to continue to the Breakfast area of the airport.

As Now They Were at their Table in the Breakfast Inn of the airport, getting a couple of breakfast burritos and egg&cheese toasters w/bacon in them. The Group was talking at their table, thinking about where to go next. Romeo told them the hotel to Drop their stuff off. The hotel was Luxurious. Spas, pools, Beach tannings...everything, almost. Romeo Remembered it in the brochure in the mail he got a year ago.

They got Done in 12 minutes flat, Romeo Still Feeding Happy's Mouth with his breakfast burrito. Happy Happily ate it.(XD,That line seemed funny)  
They Went to their limo romeo rented for them and put their stuff in as they got in and it was ready to leave.

The hotel arrival was at 10:32am, it was now 10:27am. They only had a few minutes left. So they talked about other plans. After that time really flied by fast. it was 10:32am before you know it. They grabbed their stuff and Rented a hotel room, enough for 4 people to sleep together in.

They gave Romeo the Pass key to the Room #4005 and entered the elevator. After it hit the floor of the 4000's, the elevator opened.  
They leaded us to our room as Romeo opened it. They settled within sometime, unpacking their stuff. Romeo didnt unpack his 1Trillion poke bag because he didnt want them to know that he had it.

He put his stuff in his drawer while happy helped him. "Might have to owe you extra if you keep doing it this, Happy." Romeo said as happy giggled. "Yeah, You will. Hehe.." Happy chuckled. "Oh, we'll see." Romeo smiled at him. Happy smiled back.

They finished within a few minutes until Romeo Saw Levi and the Crew. "Oh shit no." Romeo said, getting worried.  
"What is it, romeo?" Lucy asked as she looked out the window with him. "Can't let them...Erza would want lebz sex now. Uggh, Hate that." Lucy Grumbled as she laid on her bed and stuffed her head in her pillows.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan...Hopefully it'll work." Romeo stated as he ran outside the door and went down to the elevator, but knowing he had a pocket full of poke, enough for 6 people at least if they were staying and planing on what the shit is now into, yes they would be staying.

After seeing them in the lobby of the hotel, Gray Noticed Romeo peeking around the corner. "Alright come out and stop playing games. We know your group is here, Romeo." Gray said as he foot stomped the ground, tapily.

Romeo Sighed and came out. "Wanna join fine...Might as well. It would be ruined if the WHOLE group wasnt together as well." Romeo stated in an explaination. "Look, Why in the Fucking hell didnt you tell us We Couldnt come but you brung Lucy and Gajeel?" Gray said, Getting in one of his moods.

"Umm, It would be Too much To handle..." Romeo Said, Softly. "Too much? Not Really, We can handle ourselves." Erza Stated in a matter.  
"As if you could. The Money is waaaaaaaay different-er here." Romeo said, Getting the poke outta his pocket. "Ah, No Wonder." Erza said.  
Romeo Then went to the counter to pay for here to stay. (Skipping the rest of this part, kinda boring, xD)

As it Turned 5:14pm, Romeo and The Gang went to this park that was famous or something and looked around until romeo said split up from each other for the time being. He told Why also. Romeo Saw a girl on the Bench and went to the bench and sat down next to her.  
"Hey, What's wrong. I see you sad. Want me to help you?" Romeo asked Politely. The Girl looked down still.

"Maybe. It's My Lucario Though. It Hates me." The Girl Said and started Shedding tears from her eyes. Romeo wanted to soothe her feelings down, so He Hugged Her within his chest and his chin on top of her head. "There, There. Send it out, I'll teach it a lesson." Romeo Soothed her. She Started to calm down some. She sighed. "Thanks, My name is Erica BackLander." Erica said, hugging him still, arms around his waist now.

"My Name's Romeo Conbolt." Romeo said, Hugging her the same way, Different Position. They Stopped hugging after that point. "Come out, Lucario!" The Brunette& Blonish Trainer said as her pokemon came out but crossed his arms around his chest and turned around. "Hey,  
Lucario don't be like this. I know you hate her and dont know me but love her. She caught you for this life you have, At least respect that.  
Give her sometime, Lucario. She needs you as her pokemon. Please, Talk." Romeo Explained as The Lucario was shocked for him to say that.

"Trainers that Catch pokemon are pokemon thieves from there family they were going back too. Don't you get it...? You don't seem like it. Trainer's are mythical thieves for other pokemon." Lucario Explained with asking parts. "Who cares?! She Caught you to be raised as her pokemon, So BE HER POKEMON and STOP BEING A STICK IN THE MUD!" Romeo Yelled softly. Lucario jumped at his scary Yelled voice and started to shiver from agony and covered his head for it to stop.

Romeo Smiled that he was getting scared of him. Erica was Shocked that Her Lucario was scared of romeo. "You Can get up as long you say your sorry for being a hater and mean to your trainer. Even if you didn't be mean to her. Still Apologize to her and hug her." Romeo said.  
At First, Lucario Had a moment to get up from the shivering to stop. He stop after he realized he didnt yell anymore and came to his sences and apologized to erica.

"Erica, I'll Confess...I'm Sorry, i let you down." The Lucario cried as it ran to erica, full force hugging her chest. She hugged him back. "You finally do. Thanks, Lucario for believing him. He's Right, We might be theives from other pokemon families, but were trying to train you better and stronger. Not to waste you like some fucking shit that...that throws you away. We want you to live better and longer than us. Wait,  
lemme rephrase that. We want you pokemon strong when we catch u." Erica Explained as she hugged him tight.

Romeo smiled at the "Work" he did to help her. He sat back down next to the pair. "Thanks, Romeo." She said, smiling. "Your Welcome." Romeo said, Politely smiling. "Lucario, Ima call you back into your pokeball now." Erica said, putting the pokeball above Lucario and it went back into its pokeball instantly.

"Oh my god, Your a miracle, Romeo." She cried in tears, covering her face with her hands. Romeo soothed her again by hugging her the same way the other time. She happily hugged him back for forgiveness of her Lucario hating her and now into a believer. Romeo stopped hugging her and spoked. "Well, Where do you live? We can maybe hang out sometime." Romeo asked while smiling. Erica smiled at that.

"I live a distance, not long...608 Maintown Street." Erica smiled bright. That made Romeo want to kiss her beautilful lips. "Thanks, Do you have a boyfriend?" Romeo asked, embarrassedly nervous. She Laughed some. She stopped after. "No, Why ask?" Erica asked, sweetly. That Really wanted a kiss on the lips. "Because i could help you in live with your pokemon and Make Lucario scared again whenever he's bad or mean to you again.  
So, What do you say?" Romeo asked, Explaining the bit.

She nodded, smiling. "Yes, That's Grand. It'll help me." She smiled, hugging him. He hugged back, hopefully that's enough hugs today. XD As They hugged time was flying by though, it was 5:49 pm from all of that happening. "Okay, Enough hugs for today, Sweetie." Romeo joked.  
Erica Bursted Laughing as he laughed after. They laughed for 2 minutes full until natsu came to spoil it obviously. (-_-''', Natsu...Im gonna kill you, XD)

"Ey, I hate to break your love making romeo but we have to go. We're going to go get Dinner at a Restrant." Natsu said, completely disgusted of us. (Thought he was Romeo's bud, :P. Oh Wait, he's still mad. Why so mad bro? XD) Romeo sighed, but Erica said she would go eat with them and that her parents didnt care how long she was out and as long she protected herself.

The time Flew By it was 10:46 pm, and Romeo was at her Place, Saying her goodbye for tonight...or Really? XD "Well, i guess ill see you tommorrow?" Romeo asked. She nodded a "no". Romeo was shocked for some reason. "Be right back." She said as she ran inside the house, ran to her room, wrote a quick note for her parents to tell them she was with a new friend and Spend the night with him/Her. (In case of letting them not know who it was... xD)

She then grabbed her suitcase full of all of her stuff(She Comes Prepared, everywhere. :D) and closed her door softly, went downstairs, close the door and said, "Ready to go?" "Wow, i didn't know you were going to do this." Romeo said, Surprised. "Well, i thought you want company or something. Like, im your you know what." She giggled. Romeo smiled at that. "Let's get going, Dont want it too late." Romeo said.  
Erica nodded as they walked all the way to the hotel he told her eariler.

As they were now in the hotel where on Romeo's bed, Queen size ( :D, Makes me rather happy to have...OOPS, toooooo Faaaaaaaaaaaar, XD Another time, :D) and Romeo let Erica sleep on his bed with him. She was rather happy about it too. ( XD ) Romeo went to the shower room to actually see Gajeel Masturbating to this hot girl online on his phone. He was sitting on the toilet, going over and over on his big belge.

Romeo Could NOT stand that. So he Told Gajeel to lock the damn door next time. Gajeel said, "Don't Peep in then and i don't have too."  
and he slammed the door away from romeo. Romeo went back to his bed and laid there for a few minutes. He then got up and went across the room where the other group was and knocked on the door. Erza said who is it and Romeo said it was him ( As in It was Me) and she let him in.

He told Erza he wanted to take a shower and she let him enter the bathroom. After several minutes in the shower, he got out with a towel wrapping his waist to not show his 19.9 inch belge( Could say its 20 inches, :D), even though it was erect at the time and was embarrassed in from of his friends. He swiftly went passed them and out the door fast to avoid any attention.

He went to his side of the dresser and grabbed his night clothes, (btw, he doesnt wear boxers at night because it would be less and more likely not comfortable) and dressed in the bathroom, likely no one in there at the time and quickly swift them on and put the towel in the wash basin and went to his side of the bed, Said good night to Erica and everyone. Erica hugged him good night as she wrapped her arms around him, making him purr under his throat. The other went to bed after 12:00 am Midnight, some of them usually stay up, which shouldnt because they have a big day tommorrow.

As Erica covered him up and the 2 fell fast asleep, :D.  
They Purr in Estasy. :]  
_

Oh, Hey! Finally Finished chapter 2, i promise to be more talkitive in night with the characters, i was kinda in a hurry because school is coming up for me and im going to be very busy and stuff.

So, Chapter 3 will pass a few weeks in the middle of it, i think. im not sure but That caaaaan be chapter 4...Well, anyway.  
Me and My Friend, Megan Brown are doing this Truth or Dare Crossover and its doing out great. We're not finished yet but ill inform you when we are but with only the first chapter. Btw, i told her to put it on her file because she only had 1 story on that file. The other, idfk something happened to it?

Well, i hope You like this chapter. Hopefully itll make you cry like i did. Trust me, i cried my ass off at the Lucario part. It was abit funny.  
Romeo knows that the pokemon can talk. I wish that was in the real world of pokemon. :[

Erica and Romeo Will feel a connection between time of chapter 3 because they'll find stuff out that is shocking. So Stay tuned to find out,  
RomeoConboltLoverXx Out, Peace until Chapter 3. :]


	3. Chapter 3: The Sexual Reference

Hey Guys! Its me, FnafLucarionStar12Xx and I wanted to let you know that I changed my account name but not its icon, I forgot too….ugggh, facebook is killing me, XD. Umm, enough about that onward to my story! Its Chapter 3 of Lets Have a romantic Adventure. This might be short due to the fact that im at my library and I don't have no laptop yet. Okay, now onward! XD

Chapter 3: The Sexual reference

As it passed a month during the group, things have changed. Romeo has feeling for Erica, Gejeel being a mother fucker as always, Lucy doing her normal routine around town to get to know it a lot better and she has, Natsu wasn't pissed at Romeo anymore after the last incident he did, Gary was enjoying the lookout for hot girls and he got dates within the month and got turned down for sex that he wanted much, Levi had feelings for Romeo as well but he turned her down…..sadly, Erza has been looking for girls(Uhh, she's bi in this story, XD), Oh Yeah, Mandy The Magic Master has been more talkative lately because Romeo told her to open up abit and enjoy the sights while you can because we only have a few months left, The others that were left, They enjoyed their stay and lives. It now starts at Nov 1, 2014. (Lol, Not even that day hear yet, XD)

As it was a Dusk and Hollow morning about 'round oh…7'am, Romeo woke up to the slightest feeling he ever wanted to feel by a girl. For some reason, Erica was gripping his pants, feeling his sexual part that became erect.

He Blushed Pinkish Red and Murred softly. She liked the way he did it and she kept it going. "Yes Erica. More." He moaned out. She giggled and stopped. He whined abit, she giggled more.

"Shhhh…." Was all she said as then she went up to his face and kissed his lips as he opened his eyes wide and and blushed red and then closed his eyes as he kissed back passionately. They shared about 10 kisses, then he took off his night shirt, following his night pants, revealing his 21.2 inch bulge, Yes…it grew big….XD.

She whistled lightly, not to wake up anyone. "You likey?" He giggled, making his move, he stripped her off with a snap of his fingers, making her clothes go on the floor.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" She laughed softly. He giggled and then went to kiss her lips again and then her neck, making her moan quietly as she didn't want to wake anyone up.

He then went to her chest and after awhile he went to her most possession he wanted from her, Her Pussy, XD. He licked it deeply, causing her to moan in sight.

For somewhile, he sticked his tongue in and out of her pussy, enjoying her taste of squirting pre coming from it, she murred more(May not be furries, but idgaf. Lol. For some of you if you don't know what idgaf means, Its "I Don't Give a Fuck") as she enjoyed this feeling that she could not handle for long.

"R…..romeo…Im…..close…" She moaned out more as she couldn't hold it in for any longer. He chuckled as he gave it one more fast lick in and out and she happily came into his face.

He licked up the most of it as he could, some was left one his face as he wiped it off, giggling some. "My turn," He said, happily as of then she leaned up and kissed his lips, making him kiss back.

They stopped kissing each other as she wanted his bulge so bad that she went straight to it and licked the tip of it, making him moan and lean back on the bed. He ruffled his head into the pillows as he muffled his loud moan.

He enjoyed it so much that he was lost in complete lust. She giggled at this and started to suck on it, licking around it like a pro. She wanted this so bad 2 weeks ago(Sorry next chapter will probably be flashbacks….just saying. XD).

He moaned louder, getting closer and closer to his climax. Yep, He was lost in his lust alright. She kept licking and licking around for him stop holding it and he moaned the loudest he could as he muffled it by the pillows. She giggled after, as she slurped all of the cum in one big slurp.

"Damn, You can take….someone's life….away…" He breathed softly, panting from the moaning he was doing. She giggled again, licking her lips as she already took her mouth off his dick. "Wanna do it?" He asked as she then was nervous.

"Let's go for it then." She said, as he then mounted her, her stuck it in slowly as she took several breaths and groined from the pain. He stopped, but she said "Keep Going, Romeo. We've got one shot. This is it before they wake up." He then gave it full force into her pussy as she grunted from the pain, she didn't yelled or scream because it would wake the others up.

He Slowly entered in and out of her tight clit, making her moan quietly, as Pain was turned into pleasure. "Dammit, More. Faster! Don't Hold Back, Romeo!" She edged him, as that made him hit her sweet spot as she moaned with delight and leaned her head back.

He kept going in and out, in and out, in and out, until he was becoming close, VERY close. "Oh mah fucking god. Im gonna Cum!" Romeo shouted quietly as she yelped by accident, luckily not waking up anyone, moaning also, she came onto his dick, making him moan and cum into her womb.

"Oh Fuck yes, romeo!" She moaned out more, enjoying that beam shot. He chuckled and moaned, he panted some as well. He then laid his head onto her chest where her boobs were, he panted hard. "Damn, you gave me out Erica…." He smiled as he kissed her lips one more time and rested his head onto her chest.

"Rest more, sweetie. You're gonna need it." She smiled as she snapped her fingers and put the clothes under the bed. After that, She then covered the both of them up and read the clock at it said 8:54am on it. She sighed and then drifted off to another tired and restful sleep.

-End of Chapter 3-

Hey Guys!

Like I said, this chapter is short and im sorry I took so long to think about it and all. I have things over here to do as you know. If u would like anything to talk about, im on Facebook. My name's Thomas Thompson. I've been busy over here. Its been hell for the last few days and I feel sick just to talk about it. Anyway, review or Pm me for another story, Thank You so much and Bye!

FnafLucarionStar12Xx


End file.
